Hutt
Average Height: 3.5 meters Average Lifespan: 500 years That anything so disgusting could live so long is surely a testament to the cruel sense of humor inherint in the galaxy. Hutts are huge, with slug-like bodies and stubby arms. Their faces are wide, sporting enormous toothless mouths and prehensile tongues. Their skin is often mottled in various putrescent shades of green, yellow or brown. The Hutts are not precisely native to Nar Shaddaa, but Nar Shaddaa has become their de-facto homeworld. As aggressive criminal imperialists, however, Hutts can be found on almost every world of the Outer Rim. Unusually, the species itself has been declared an enemy of the Republic, and thus Hutts cannot be found on Republic worlds (with the possible exception of visits to Ryloth), or on Sullust or Yidri VIII. Banned from high soceity, the Hutts have made their own. Their status as enemy of the Republic comes from the fact that Hutts all consider themselves part of the same family, a family which exercises authoritarian control over every world it can get its grubby paws on. =Anatomy= According to some, Hutts are remarkably adaptive creatures, anatomically. In essence, the Hutt is a large, skin-bag, coated internally with fat. This bag of skin ranges from rough to slimy in texture, and includes stubby arms and a prehensile 'tongue bag.' This bag is then filled with a digestive slurry-- a viscous fluid composed of individual cells that digest just about anything known to sentients in the galaxy. These cells gain what nutrients they can from neighboring material, eventually dividing to create fat cells, which are drawn by neurological impulses to the inside of the Hutt's skin bag. These digestive cells act as both muscles and nerves, passing neurological impulses from the Hutt's tiny "brain" (a collection of specialized digestive cells attached by a weak membrane to the back of the eyes) to other cells in the Hutt's bag, allowing for limited movement. The only specialized organs that Hutts have evolved are eyes, skin, fat, their slurry, and the occasional membrane. The Hutt Brain The Hutt brain is composed of a small cluster of specialized digestive cells attached to the back of the Hutt's eyes by a weak set of membranes. These cells don't do the "thinking" so much as the coordination of higher functions in the neurological impulses that spread throughout the Hutt's body. Because the Hutt's brain can also digest food, a small sect of Hutts has cultivated a suspicion that certain types of food increase production of Hutt brain cells (these types of food are colloquially refered to a "buttmalia chadda-wunkie" or "brain food" and include such delicacies as the spleen of the Alderaanian puppy-seal). Hutts who believe in this superstition have been known to eat this brain food while suspended upside down, in the hopes that it will reach their digestive brain-cells. Other Hutts have commented on a startling trend among those who follow this curious philosophy: some kind of a need to "justify" their actions, a custom often noted among lesser species. Medical scientists have yet to confirm or deny any kind of vindication for either the practice of eating "brain food" or it's affects on Hutt psychology. Reproduction Most people don't want to know. For those that do: all Hutts are capable of bearing children. When it is "that time of the century" a Hutt becomes swollen with reproductive jelly. If a Hutt, when swollen with reproductive jelly, is visually stimulated in the proper way (often accomplished by a sultry dance or a Wookiee mud-fight, but traditionally accomplished through a special sort of wrestling with another Hutt), the reproductive jelly is activated, causing several digestive slurry cells to begin to divide with some random mutation. The resulting spawn will either be Hutt Grubs, which will eventually grow and be vomited out by the proud parent, or strange genetic abberations affectionately known as 'drum dinkles,' and have the full-grown appearance of man-sized amoebas. 'Drum dinkles' are often kept as pets, or boiled and served cold with a fine Dantooinan whiskey. Category:Species